


I can't escape my sins

by Jaxandbeck



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depression, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxandbeck/pseuds/Jaxandbeck
Summary: The brothers all love you; but something about themselves is stopping them from confessing their feelings. One by one you will help the brothers come to terms with their love for you and how they deal with it. Reader/MC is gender neutral in pronouns but has female sex organs.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

You had noticed the changes slowly within each the demons sitting around you at the table. Lucifer started avoiding you, Mammon was more demanding of your time, Levi would blush and stutter when you both would talk while glaring daggers whenever anyone else touched you, Satan was more grumpy when you mentioned any of the others around him, Asmo was more often than not covered in hickies or coming home late from another demons house, Beel wouldn't eat as much if you had been paying extra attention to the others, and Belphie was hardly out of bed anymore. 

The way the brothers had been acting has been worrying you, but mostly Asmo who's eyes often had dark circles and marks across it more often than not. In terms of closeness you ranked Asmo the highest as he was always sure to make sure you felt good about yourself and was often someone you could speak to. The worry was making your temper shorter and your over all reactions more snippy. 

Breakfast was once again silent on this Saturday morning as no one seemed to want to speak, especially not bring up the missing Asmo. That was until he stumbled into the dining room, looking like he just walked out of a club. Upon a closer look he was limping a little and he was attempting to hide the fact he had just been crying. Lucifer was about to speak up when you jumped from your seat. You ran over to the fifth eldest and looked over him, who reeked of sex and alcohol.

A deep frown took over your face as you started fretting over the clearly upset demon. This caused a growl from both Levi and Mammon. 

"Alright thats _enough."_ You said coldly, turning to face the table of demons.

"I don't know what is wrong with any of you right now, but I am tired of it!" You shout, taking a deep breath. You prepared yourself to invoke your pacts with the several demons who watched you with their annoyed looks.

"Listen to. Until I say other wise you are to leave me and Asmo alone!" You say much to their dismay. You turn back to Asmo who is watching you with a confused look. You simply shake your head and drag him out of the dining room and to his bedroom, ignoring his weak attempts to flirt. Instead of the usual blush that would take your skin by storm as the Avatar of Lust would tease and compliment you, you wore a look of worry and annoyance.

"Asmodeus cut the crap" You said firmly as you drag the demon into his bedroom. You fought your emotions to stay calm and not start panicking.

"What is wrong with you lately, you have been letting others walk all over you and you haven't taken care of yourself" You questioned him weakly. The look Asmo gave you said it all. He looked completely broken as he started to cry. 

"Why do you care? All I do is sleep around anyway!" He exclaimed and held himself weakly, "It's all I'm good for. What I was made to do here." Asmo said and pushed past you to his vanity, sitting before it and taking in just how much of a mess he was. The poor demon broke his mirror and turned to you, a look you couldn't read on his face.

You walked forward and crouched before him as his demon came out with a quick flash. You gently took his hands into your own, ignoring the warm liquid that seeped from his skin.

"Let's start from the begining, Asmo, what happened?" You asked softly, ignoring the grown that rumbled in the demons chest. 


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo finally gives in and tells you whats actually going on.

The look on Asmodeus's face tore your heart apart. He sighed shakily, clearly gathering his thoughts in his alcohol hazed mind. After a long stretch of silence he looked at you. 

"All I feel good for is hooking up with one demon after another. My appearance doesn't matter to them, what matters is my body. I'm tired of trying to fill the hole in my heart with making myself look good just to get compliments." Asmo said slowly, glancing at the broken mirror.

"The one thing I lust for most is always out of my reach. I'm tired of trying to reach for things that I can't have or be given" he added after a time, tears falling down his make-up smeared skin.

"Asmo what do you mean? You have always taken pride in your looks despite what others have said" You said softly. You seemed even more confused and worried. The worry and fear in your usual sweet scent made Asmodeus growl with annoyance and anger at himself.

"I mean you! You, Y/N!" He cried out, "But you have never put a second thought into my flirting or kind words as I try to express myself to you all because I'm the Avatar of Lust!" He yelled, fresh tears making his make-up run more down his cheeks and soak his already tear stained clothes. 

The confession took you off guard to say the least before you frowned and cupped the demons damp cheek. "Asmo I have loved you for a very long time, I just assumed I wasn't someone you would love in return. I'm not the best looking person out there." You said softly.

You went to speak again before his lips crashed into yours with a deep need behind the movement and connection of your lips. You struggled to kiss him back with as much love and emotion he put into it, your lack of experience showing itself as you managed to kiss him back. After what seemed like ages you both broke the kiss with heavy panting. Silently you both looked at each other, taking in what just happened. 

"You.. do like me?" The Avatar of Lust questioned, seeming shocked at the news. He started to smile softly, the light in his peach colored eyes returning slowly. 

"Yes of course silly.." You whispered in return, standing and pulling him to his feet, "Let's take a bath, help you get cleaned up." You suggest, smiling at the demons eager nod to get a chance to bathe with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? Hopefully well! I haven't wrote anything in so long its wild! If you have any suggestions on how to improve I'd love to know.


	3. Coming forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Asmo settle in the bath while helping him talk through what he's feeling. This will have some touchy subjects so do be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a lot of positive feedback from everyone is honestly very motivating! I never expected to honestly get much interest in my writing as, in my opinion, I'm not /great/ at it. Though the comments and mass amount of attention are making me very happy. Thank you all for taking your time to read my story!

You sat at the edge of the hot tub like bath while Asmo filled the tub with warm water and various salts. He was quiet, still having his clothes on for now. He was almost surprised when you had been the first to undress. While you had a fairly flat chest most of the brothers had assumed you had been male until you told them you weren't. You had asked them a while ago to use gender neutral pronouns as you felt more comfortable that way, happy they all happily agreed. You shook your head and looked at Asmo as you realized he was speaking.

"Hm? Sorry Asmo I was thinking." You said softly, frowning weakly at the demon next to you. Asmodeus shrugged and looked back at the water, his usual bright eyes dull from the storm inside his head.

"I said-" he paused as he sucked in a deep breath, "you undressed quick." Asmo said, drumming his fingers on the edge of the tub. "Usually thats my job" he said after a long pause, a forced laugh leaving his pink lips. He let his gaze wander back to you, eyes lingering on the faint scars that lined your thighs and forearms. He seemed he wanted to say something, eyes becoming watery as he processed what he was thinking. You let him look, fighting your urge to hide your shame and reminders of a bad time.

"Did you do that to yourself?" The demon asked out of the blue, a hidden meaning behind his words. You had already guessed he was looking for a reason. 

"Yes, I did." You said slowly, unsure of how to approach this. Usually you'd hide them and change the subject quickly to avoid talking about them. Your eyes met his as a few tears fell down his cheeks. Those tears were enough to tell you he was struggling with self harm as well as you had. 

"Asmo. Don't be ashamed. Is that why you haven't gotten undressed?" You asked softly, moving over to the usually bubbly demon to sooth his soft cries. He simply nodded and pulled up his sleeves to expose his once smooth skin littered in cuts you could only guess he had left with his claws. You sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, not caring that you were completely naked. Right now what mattered was comforting Asmodeus and soothing his pain. 

"You're still very handsome. You still shine brighter than any gem I have seen, Asmo." You said softly, catching the poor male by surprise. Hearing those words filled him with so many emotions at once, but the over powering relief he felt made him sob. You gently held him to your body as you shushed him, rubbing his back softly. You forced back your own tears to focus on Asmodeus. 

"Do you mean it, Y/n?" He asked quietly, moving away to search your eyes for any hint of doubt or lie. He never found any as you nodded. Asmo sighed and relaxed slowly, standing and getting undressed. It seemed your words had at least encouraged him to be more comfortable with himself currently. You let your eyes roam his body, sighing softly as your eyes lingered on the cuts littered across his arms. Clearly the demon noticed and hid his arms from you before settling down into the steadily filling tub. 

"Let's get you cleaned up" You said softly, settling down next to him and grabbing one of his various shampoos. Asmo said nothing as he crawled into your lap and got comfortable, willing his body to not get heated and his mind to not roll into the gutter. You gently put the shampoo in your hands before starting to rub it into his hair and massage his scalp. The attention caused the Avatar of Lust to purr, leaning into you as you washed his hair.

"So, what's wrong Asmo? Something clearly is up" You said softly, clearly startling the demon as you suddenly spoke up. A tense silence filled the air as he fought himself to speak up about what was really going on. It took him until you finally rinsed his hair to speak up about it.

"Well.." he whispered, a sigh leaving his lips as you started rubbing conditioner into his hair, "Y/N. Because I-.. I like you I have found it hard to avoid my urges to bed you.." He said and held up a hand as if to say ' _please don't speak yet'_. You waited as he steadied his breathing. "But because I'm the Avatar of.. Lust.." he muttered, sounding disgusted with himself, "I don't feel fit to be with you. Nor had you taken my hints and realized my affection actually means something." He said, breathing slowly to not get emotional again. You let the words sink in as you slowly wrapped your arms around the male, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. A shiver shot up his spine as a heat started to pool in his lower stomach. 

"Asmo, my love, all you had to do was tell me before all of this. I have loved you since the day we made a pact" You whispered, thinking back to the event. You had decided to come back to the Devildom after finishing school with the humans. You realized it had been nearly a year since you had made a pact with the bubbly demon between your legs. 

He blushed weakly and nodded, leaning back into your embrace. "You don't have to hold back anymore.." You whispered into his ear, smiling as the demon tensed under your gently hold. Asmo slowly turned to face you, leaning in and kissing your lips hesitantly. You returned the kiss, letting the need and love you felt for him show as you both started to make out.


	4. Loving you is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the NSFW! ;3 enjoy

Your hands travel and caress the demons body, sending shivers down his spine. Asmodeus gripped you tightly as you both finally break your needy kiss to look at each other. The needy male would be lying if he hadn't dreamt of this moment over and over, ruining perfectly clean bedsheets by morning. Asmo pressed against you, thankful to not have any interruptions like there usually was when he got alone time with you. 

Your hands roamed back to his hips, gently squeezing them to get his attention. You seemed a little nervous but over all happy as you looked into his eyes. Asmo tilted his head a little questioningly. 

"I'm, well, a virgin Asmo." You said slowly, watching his eyes light up in excitement. You attempted to stifle a giggle as you watched his eyes sparkle and his cheeks flush softly at the thought of being your first. "We'll don't just stare at me!" You say with a laugh, shaking your head, "say or do something!" You say with a squeal as he quickly changed your positions, you resting on his lap now. Your cheeks flushes a dark pink as you felt his cock press against your thigh, starting a fire burning in your core. 

"So, you're willing to have me be your first?" Asmo asked softly, hands resting on your hips as he looked into your eyes lovingly. The Avatar of Lust waited for your answer as you thought it over, not rushing you or himself for that matter. Asmo wasn't a virgin, but he for sure hasn't had sex with someone he's cared so deeply for. The thought of rushing this seemed almost rude.

After a moment you nod, "Of course, Asmo." You whisper in response, pressing your lips to his to prove your point. You gently grabbed one of his hands and slid it closer to your entrance, trying to give him the hint of what you wanted. Without much hesitation Asmo slid two fingers into your welt folds slowly, letting out a groan as he felt just how turned on you really were. Time seemed to slow as you both kissed passionately while he gently fingered you open, knowing you'd need to be stretched in order to take his cock without much issue. 

Time passed slowly as you both grew more and more desperate for each other's touch and sounds. Your gentle moans had been easily muffled by Asmo's skilled lips as he slowly worked a third finger into your soaking core. The third digit made the knot in your stomach tighten as you ground your hips desperately against his hand. You hadn't needed to really masturbate before as, more often than not, you weren't exactly horny or even much of a sexual person for that matter.

Asmo chuckled and pulled away from the slow make out you both shared to watch you shake softly on his fingers. The sight had his mind spinning as he found your g spot, pressing against the spongy bundle of nerves in your dripping pussy. The sensation drew a loud moan from you, a dark blush taking over your face once more as you attempted to hide your embarrassment in the demons neck. He simply chuckled again, removing his fingers from you.

"Ready, my love?" He asked softly in your ear, smiling at the quiet 'yes' he heard leave your lips. Asmodeus would have loved to tease you, but decided against it as he gently shifted your hips with one hand and aligned himself with the other. He gently squeezed your hip, smirking at the nod you gave him before gently pushing you down onto him. He didn't stop your hips until you were fully seated in his lap, drawing a low growl from his chest. The feeling had him fighting every instinct to not fuck you senseless right then. He desperately wanted to take it slow and it showed as you felt his muscles flex under your hands and legs. 

You slowly sat up straight and kissed him softly and quickly, rolling your hips to test how it felt. "I'm alright now.." you managed to say softly, completely embarrassed at how you sounded. 

Asmodeus nodded and slowly lifted your hips, drawing a soft sound from you and a groan from him. "You're so tight, Y/N.." he whispered.


	5. A Little Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I'm not feeling well, but wanted to get this finished lol

You shuddered and pressed against Asmo's body, willing yourself to relax as Asmo helped you move on his cock. He seemed to be enjoying himself as you slowly slid back down his length. Your body soon was moving on its own, wanting to let Asmodeus relax and feel good.

"Relax, my love." You whispered and kissed him fondly, ridding the demon under you. Asmo cupped your cheeks and kissed you back, soft moans and groans being muffled by the kiss. Asmo soon deepened the kiss, hips bucking up into you on occasion. He never realized how good it felt to take your time to make love to someone, usually rushing the process to get off and leave. Soon enough you pulled away from the kiss to let out a desperate moan, eyes closed as Asmo's cock hit all the right places inside of you. 

"Are you already getting close?" Asmo asked softly, a smirk on his lips. He wasn't exactly surprised due to it being your first time as well as being a human. He knew demons often had more stamina and could often go longer during sex than humans. "You're doing so well." He cooed softly, gently holding your hips again to help your shaking body move on his cock. Meanwhile you couldn't find the energy or care to be embarrassed at his words or how you had gotten so close already. If you had to you'd simply give Asmo a blow job you thought before whining as he slammed you down into his lap. 

"Fuck Asmo!~" You cried out, pace faultering as you tried to hold out longer. A knowing look crossed Asmo's face and he fucked up into you roughly, breaking your concentration and making you cum around him. 

"That's it. Cum for me~" he cooed and held you close as you whimpered and moaned his name through the intense orgasm. After a moment he pulled you off and sighed, attempting to ignore his now aching cock. You frown and look at him.

"Get up on the edge of the tub.." You said softly, watching Asmo look at you with a confused but interested expression before doing as he was told. You gently moved between his legs and grabbed his cock softly. "Let me help you cum.." You said, catching the demon off guard. He didn't stop you as you slowly rub him, eyeing his shaft before you shifted again and took the Avatar of Lust into your mouth. You playfully sucked on him and looked at him before starting a slow pace. Though Asmo had other ideas as he grabbed your hair.

"Tap my thigh if this is too much." He said softly, watching for your nod before he started to fuck into your mouth roughly. He usually was the one to have his face fucked he thought as he groaned lowly, shuddering as you both discovered you didn't seem to have a gag reflex. You handled the rough face fucking fairly well, tears pricking your eyes as he moaned. Asmo watched you, whimpering as he got close. 

"I'm going to cum down your throat, you better swallow it all." He said huskily, smirking as you nodded weakly. After a few more thrusts into your mouth he pressed into your mouth all the way, spilling his cum down your throat. "Fuck, Y/N" he groaned and panted out, gently letting go of your hair to let you come up off his cock. "You did very well.." he whispered.


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just chatting about my small absence

Hey guys! I'm alright to start this off. I haven't been feeling well and as of July 11th I'm quarantined until the 21st. I've either been sleeping or so tired I can hardly think if I'm honest, so updates may be slow until I'm feeling better. I don't want to put out anything that isn't something I know I put love and thought into.

So yeah updates will either be really slow or non existent until further notice. Love you guys!


End file.
